The Sequel
by Frizz the Eccentric
Summary: Sequel to Strange Happenings!
1. Chapter 1

The Sequel

Chapter 1 -- We're Back!

No, this is not a hallucination! Yes, you are actually reading the first paragraph of the sequel to Strange Happenings Involving Two Completely Insane People, very appropriately titled… The Sequel! I'm guessing you want me to start the fic now, right? Well, first, read yet another disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

It was a normal day on the starship Enterprise, considering what a normal day on the Enterprise entails. Attacks by the Borg, tachyon beams, Q harassing Capt. Picard, etc. But, oddly enough, none of that stuff had happened. In fact, the biggest problem they'd had all day was Spot had a hairball. So, come to think of it, it wasn't a normal day at all.

Readers: **GET ON WITH IT! **

Okay, okay. Here it is.

Suddenly, Frizz and Sarah appear on the bridge.

Capt. Picard: AAAAHHHH!

Frizz and Sarah: We're ba-a-a-ck!

Random Ensign: Huh? Who are these people?

Data: They are Frizz and Sarah, who had been given Q-powers by Q for reasons unknown. They abducted various crew members and killed and resurrected the captain many times.

Sarah: Did you put us in you records?

Data: Yes. After you sent us back here, we quickly updated the records. You have been listed as "Very Dangerous. And Very Strange."

Frizz: I'm glad we're finally being appreciated for our talents.

Will Riker: What talents?

Sarah: The talents to annoy, frighten or disturb anyone we come into contact with.

Worf: You have not frightened me!

Frizz: -Makes millions of tribbles appear around Worf-

Worf: -Emits a high pitched girly shriek-

Bridge Crew: -Cracks up-

Spock: This is highly illogical and must stop immediately.

Sarah: You're from a hundred years ago. What are you doing here?

Spock: It appeared to be of the utmost importance that I stop this irrationality before it goes on for another twenty chapters like the last one did.

Frizz: You read that last one? Why didn't you review?

Spock: It appeared to be illogical.

Frizz: The heck with illogical! I want reviews!

Random Reader: Stop begging for reviews!

Frizz: -Throws tomato at the reader and hits him in the face-

Sarah: You can through stuff at the readers? Yay!

Sarah: -Throws many foods at the readers, including tomatoes, potatoes, cabbages and raw fish-

Review! I started again! Doesn't that deserve a little recognition?


	2. Chapter 2

The Sequel

Chapter 2 -- Monty Python Logic

Disclaimer: I don't own StarTrek.

In the last chapter Frizz and Sarah appeared on the Enterprise to plague Capt. Picard and his crew yet again.

Spock: This is highly illogical!

Sarah: The heck with logic!

Sarah: -Makes Spock disappear-

Data: Spock appeared to be a very… logical person. I would have liked to talk with him more on the matter.

Frizz: We can be logical!

Data: I highly doubt that.

Sarah: A witch will weigh the same as a duck because they both float and therefore are both made of wood.

Data: That is not logical at all.

Deanna Troi: I think its Monty Python logic.

Frizz: Hey, Picard, can you pronounce this

Frizz: -Hands Capt. Picard a slip of paper the reads "Raymond Luxury Yacht"-

Capt. Picard: Umm… Raymond Luxury Yacht?

Frizz: Nope! It's pronounced ThroatWobbler Mangrove.

Capt. Picard: That makes no sense at all!

Will Riker: Let me guess, more Monty Python logic.

Frizz and Sarah: Yup!

Alex: Hi!

Dj: Hi!

Entipy: Hi!

Sarah: Where'd you guys come from?

Entipy: Temporal anomaly.

Will Riker: We really should start using that Temporal Anomaly Repellent.

Q: -Walks in and smacks Capt. Picard with a large fish-

Capt. Picard: Q, why did you smack me with a fish?

Q: A _large _fish Picard, a _large _fish.

Capt. Picard: Okay, Q, why did you smack me with a _large _fish?

Q: No reason other than I'm bored.

Worf: Wow. In five minuets we've gone from having seven people to eleven people.

Alex: Okay, why is that relevant?

Borg: Nothing is relevant! Resistance is irrelevant! And futile! Like grammar!

Dj: Shouldn't it be "We are Borgs?"

Wesley: Am I the _only _one who's, even _slightly _concerned that the Borg are here?

Capt. Picard: Pretty much.

Wesley: Great.

Worf: Thirteen people now.

Wesley: -Goes off to Crusher quarters to do something useless-

Worf: Twelve.

Entipy: Are you two planning on keeping us here for very long?

Frizz: No. Just until we're bored of you.

Entipy: Great.

Capt. Picard: -Spontaneously combusts-

Worf: Eleven again.

Will Riker: Yay! Now I get to use the ready room! And keep the fish!

Borg: Fish are futile! No… wait… Fish are irrelevant!

Borg: -Self-destructs because of failure to say things correctly-

Worf: Ten.

Deanna Troi: What about all the responsibility and hard work and honor that goes into being captain?

Will Riker: I don't care about any of that stuff. I just want the fish.

Data: I believe the fish's name is Livingston.

Frizz: That's what it says in the StarTrek Encyclopedia.

Dj: I wonder what made him spontaneously combust.

Q: I was me!

Will Riker: Go Q!

Random Crew Member: What alien life from has taken over your body?

Will Riker: I'm not sure. I'll ask Dr. Crusher later.

Please review. Oh, and Entipy, sorry for using Monty Python again.


	3. Chapter 3

The Sequel

Chapter 3 -- The Power of Forty-Two

Disclaimer: I don't own StarTrek, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy or the number forty-two.

I can't think of anything.

Sarah: Data, what is the answer to life, the universe and everything?

Data: It is… Oh come on! That joke has been done like a million times! Everyone knows it's forty-two! Sheez! I mean, hasn't everyone read The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy?

Will Riker: I haven't!

Data: Well, everyone knows you're an idiot.

Deanna Troi: I haven't either!

Random Ensign: Neither have I.

Worf: Nor have I!

Data: Wait! None of you have read Hitchhiker's Guild to the Galaxy?

Whole crew:** NO! **

Data: What about the people who aren't a member of the crew?

Everyone Who is Not a Member of the Crew: We have!

Sarah: What happened to Alex and Dj and Entipy?

Q: Temporal anomaly.

Wesley: Hi!

Will Riker: Didn't you go off to do something useless?

Wesley: Yeah, but now I'm here to do something useless.

Deanna Troi: Do you ever do anything useful?

Wesley: No. Not unless the episode is about me. Then I do something amazing, because I am a prodigy after all.

Worf: -Mutters "Showoff"-

Will Riker: Oh, I forgot, Q! Get off my ship!

Q (really annoying): No! Only Jean-luc can tell me that!

Will Riker: I'm captain, I can do whatever I want!

Q: Fine!

Q: -Brings Capt. Picard back-

Will Riker: Awww. I really wanted the fish!

Capt. Picard: Q! Get off my ship!

Q: That's better!

Frizz: MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Sarah: Why the evil laughter?

Frizz: Because it's my story and I haven't had a single line yet.

Frizz: I just realized I haven't brought anyone here who's not from this time period yet!

Frizz: -Brings David Bowie, the old young David Bowie, not the new old David Bowie-

David Bowie: Umm… hi.

Sarah: What's with this David Bowie kick you've been on?

Frizz; I don't know!

Deanna Troi: -Emits a high-pitched girly scream- OMG! David Bowie! I'm your _biggest _fan of the 24th century! -Another girly scream-

David Bowie: Umm… thanks.

Deanna Troi: -Runs up and hugs David Bowie-

David Bowie: AAAAHHHH! -Runs away to another part of the ship-

Will they go and find David Bowie? Will they stay on the Bridge and annoy everyone? Will they…

Readers: Shut up!


	4. Chapter 4

The Sequel

Chapter 4 -- The Adventures of David Bowie in Engineering

Disclaimer: I don't own anything!

Wow. This is my second chapter today! I'm feeling creative!

In the last episode… I mean chapter, David Bowie ran away screaming because Deanna hugged him. I don't blame him. So, this part takes place in engineering.

David Bowie: So, where am I?

Geordi La Forge: You're on the Starship Enterprise, engineering.

David Bowie:-Grins- You mean I've been abducted by aliens?

Geordi La Forge: No. Just two omnipotent teenage psychos.

David Bowie: Oh. Still… I'm on a spaceship with aliens! YAY!

Geordi La Forge: If you're David Bowie shouldn't you be wearing a dress?

David Bowie: No. See the hair? -Points to his bright orange hair- That means I'm in my Ziggy Stardust stage. And that I've recently been in 'The Man Who Fell to Earth". I won't be in dresses again for a little while.

Geordi La Forge: Oh. Okay then.

David Bowie: So, what is all this stuff?

Geordi La Forge: I have no clue. I just make up words for them and pretend I know what I'm doing. That's why techno babble exists. And why we have so many malfunctions.

Frizz: There he is!

Frizz, Sarah, Data, Worf, Capt. Picard, Q and Wesley enter engineering.

David Bowie: You didn't bring that woman did you?

Sarah: No. We thought it might be hazardous to your health.

David Bowie: Why have you brought me here?

Geordi La Forge: You're just full of questions aren't you?

Frizz: We brought you here because we thought it might annoy some people. Like you.

David Bowie: Well, I thank you. I am now on an _actual_ space ship!

Will Riker: It's not that big of a deal.

David Bowie: Are you kidding? We just landed on the moon!

Worf: Actually, it's the 24th century.

David Bowie: Oh. Have you found any Starmen?

Capt. Picard: No.

David Bowie: How 'bout Major Tom?

Capt. Picard: No.

David Bowie: A Jean Genie?

Capt. Picard: No. We did find a God-like being that's completely annoying.

David Bowie: Who?

Q: Me.

David Bowie: Cool!

Frizz: Have you been in "The Man Who Fell to Earth" yet?

David Bowie: Yes.

Sarah: Have you even seen that movie?

Frizz: No. My parents won't let me.

Review.


	5. Chapter 5

The Sequel

Chapter 5 -- Untitled Due to Lack of Imagination.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all!

In the last chapter nothing happened worth recapping on.

Sarah: So, if you parents won't let you see "The Man Who Fell to Earth" why do you keep putting it in your story?

Frizz: No reason.

David Bowie: How did you get me here?

Geordi La Forge: Why do the people you bring always ask so many questions?

Sarah: You're asking a question!

Frizz: I can't explain how I got you here. I just did it.

David Bowie: That's good enough for me!

Deanna Troi: -Runs in- Oh! David! I found you! -Hugs David Bowie again-

David Bowie: Get off me you psycho!

Deanna Troi: -Lets go- I am sensing great stress and discomfort from you.

Worf: You just hugged him!

Deanna Troi: So? I like hugs okay?

Frizz: You're a real touchy-feely kinda person aren't you?

Data: Commander, did you ask Dr. Crusher what alien life form has taken over your body this time?

Will Riker: No. I think I'll do that now.

All: -Go to sickbay-

Q: You know, I could have just told you what alien life form has taken over you body.

Capt. Picard: Q! Get off my Sickbay!

Beverly Crusher: It's my sickbay not yours! Q! Get off my Sickbay!

Sarah: -Makes Q go away-

Wesley: -Spontaneously combusts-

David Bowie: Does that happen often?

Geordi La Forge: There he goes with the questions again!

Data: It happens fairly often, but usually in Engineering, not Sickbay.

Worf: I don't think it's ever happened in Sickbay. Oh, and we have ten people now.

Capt. Picard: Why must you keep record of how many people we have here?

Worf: I don't get many lines, that's why.

Will Riker: Hey, Beverly, what alien life form has taken over my body?

Beverly Crusher: Don't call me Beverly. -Scans Will Riker with the scanny thing- It's an "Aguyetgase" that's taken over your body.

Geordi La Forge: Did you just make that up?

Beverly Crusher: Yep!

David Bowie: You ask questions too!

Will Riker: So, am I going to make it?

Beverly Crusher: No. Not until I find some amazing cure just in the nick of time to save you.

Will Riker: Okay!

Q: Or I could save you right now.

Will Riker: Sure!

Q: -Snaps fingers and saves Will Riker form an untimely death-

Will Riker: Thanks!

Sarah: Awww! I hate Riker!

David Bowie: Are you a part time stapling machine?

Sarah: -Bursts into tears- Yes! Yes! It's true! I am a part time stapling machine! -Cries some more-

David Bowie: It's okay. I was once a part time stapling machine.

Frizz: But I thought you've been a musician forever.

David Bowie: No. Before that I was a mime. But being a mime doesn't pay much. And you're hated by the general population. Anyway, I needed some extra money, so I took a second job as a part time stapling machine.

Worf: Umm… did I miss something here?

Review! I feel depressed today, and you review would make me feel better!

Reader: How corny.

Me: Yeah, it is corny, but I'm running out of ideas. And I really am depressed.


	6. Chapter 6

The Sequel

Chapter 6 -- Sarah Come Out (About Being a Part Time Stapling Machine)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I would like to, love to in fact, but life is cruel, so I can't.

Thanks to Sarah for giving me this idea!

In the last chapter...I can't remember what happened. I'm too lazy to go reread it now.

Sarah: Hey, Deanna, can I ask you something?

Deanna Troi: Yeah?

Sarah: Well, I've kinda been feeling a little… emotional… about being a part time stapling machine… I was wondering if you could help me out.

Deanna Troi: Sure.

Sarah: -Brings everyone to one of those psychologist places-

Deanna is sitting in a huge plush chair; Sarah is laying on the couch-thing. Everyone else is standing.

Deanna Troi (using soft, come voice): So, Sarah, when did you realize that you were a part time stapling machine?

Sarah: I never realized it! It's an occupation! You can't realize an occupation!

Deanna Troi: Oh! Right! When did you realize you were unhappy with your job as a part time stapling machine?

Sarah: I guess, about a year ago, when Frizz mentioned a part time stapling machine in her story. I think that's really when I decided stapling things together, even only some of the time, is just not for me.

Deanna Troi: Sarah, I think that instead of spending many long months coming to terms with being a part time stapling machine, you should just quit.

Sarah: Great idea! Thank you!

Deanna Troi: That'll be 3000 pieces of gold-plated latinum, please!

David Bowie (aside to Worf): This is madness! I never had a problem with being a part time stapling machine!

Worf: Yeah, well, everyone knows you're insane.

Capt. Picard: Deanna, I've been meaning to talk to you about something too.

Deanna Troi: What is it?

Capt. Picard: Well, a few days ago, I ate a cheese sandwich. It was pretty good, but I think it was a time traveling cheese sandwich!

Deanna Troi: And what makes you think that?

Capt. Picard: Well, it was slightly melted…

Deadthingsdontfly: That's _my_ plotline!

Q, Will Riker and Geordi La Forge: She's stealing plotlines now?

Frizz: Sorry!

Deadthingsdontfly: Vanishes.

Data: Inquiry, why did you not bring Dr. Crusher here?

Sarah: She was needed in sickbay.

Geordi La Forge: So? I was needed in engineering!

Capt. Picard and will Riker: And I was needed on the bridge!

Frizz: No you weren't! You two never do anything, except say "Red alert"

Q: And "Q! Get off my bridge!"

Will Riker: I never said that!

Q: That's because it's not your bridge!

Will Sarah quit her job? Will Frizz keep stealing other people's material? Will Riker…

Deadthingsdontfly: That's_ my_ joke!


	7. Chapter 7

The Sequel

Chapter 7 -- The Revenge of Deanna Troi

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

In the last chapter Sarah talked with Deanna Troi about being a part time stapling machine and was charged in gold-pressed latinum.

Will Riker: -Vanishes-

Capt. Picard: Where do the people who vanish go?

Worf: I don't know. Why don't you ask the computer?

Capt. Picard: Good idea! Computer, where do the people who vanish go?

Computer: Unknown.

Geordi La Forge: Whose voice is that anyway?

Deanna Troi: I don't know. But it's always reminded me of my mother.

Frizz: Is that why you don't ever use it?

Deanna Troi: Yes.

Sarah: Let's find out who the voice is!

Data: -Short circuits-

Capt. Picard: That was odd.

Worf: We'll turn him back on later. Let's go!

David Bowie: To where?

Geordi La Forge: There he goes with those questions again!

Sarah: Dude, chill.

Frizz: Chill? Since when do you say chill?

Sarah: Since you put it in your story!

They wander aimlessly until the find a door labeled "Room Where the Person Who's Voice is Used for the Computer Lives"

Sarah: That's helpful!

Worf: -Breaks down door-

They all enter to find Luxwana Troi sitting on a chair next to a microphone

Deanna Troi: Mother?

Luxwana Troi: Hello little one. _Hello_ Jean-Luc!

David Bowie (Whispering to Frizz): Who is she?

Luxwana Troi (To David Bowie): Hello! -Runs over and wraps arm around David Bowie's waist-

Luxwana: _Who_ are _you_?

David Bowie (Very Scared): Umm… David Bowie.

Deanna Troi: Get off him! He's mine!

David Bowie: I am?

Deanna Troi: See! He admits it!

David Bowie: I do?

Luxwana Troi: Little one, don't be foolish. You know that someone as _handsome_ as him would never want you.

David Bowie: I don't want either of you!

Luxwana Troi: What happened to that nice young man, Will, that you liked so much?

Worf: He vanished a little while ago.

David Bowie: -Gets out of Luxwana's grasp and runs away again-

Luxwana and Deanna Troi: **SEE WHAT YOU DID? **

Geordi La Forge: I'll go get David. -Leaves to go find David Bowie-

Deanna Troi: I am so sick of you!

Deanna Troi: -Troughs Luxwana out the nearest airlock, and herself by mistake-

Capt. Picard: Now who'll be the ships voice?

Worf: I will!

Capt. Picard: Okay.

Now you're supposed to review!


	8. Chapter 8

The Sequel

Chapter 8 -- You annoy me

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Note: Earlier in the fic I mentioned something about the time-line of David Bowie. I recently found out that I was drastically wrong. I actually know very little about David Bowie, so please be nice about it.

In the last chapter Deanna and Luxwana Troi fell out of an airlock and died. And David Bowie ran away screaming again. People seem to do that a lot in this fic -Muses about people running away screaming-.

Sarah: Did anybody notice that David Bowie also has an English accent?

All (annoyed): YES!

Frizz: Sarah, you annoy me.

Sarah: You annoy me!

Capt. Picard: You both annoy me!

Worf: And me!

Data: -Walks in-

Capt. Picard: I thought that you short circuited in Sickbay.

Data: I did, but a nurse turned me on.

Silence

Random Person: Oh, what a terrible joke!

Sarah: Is that from Monty Python?

Frizz: How'd you know?

Sarah: I know you well.

Geordi La Forge and David Bowie come back

Frizz: So, where'd you go?

Geordi La Forge: He actually ran all the way to Ten-Forward.

Worf: Without using the elevator-things?

David Bowie: Yep!

Capt. Picard: But that's on the other side of the ship!

Data: You mean you actually figured out the ship? I've been trying for years!

Geordi La Forge: Then he got drunk on synthohol.

Worf: How?

Geordi La Forge: Apparently if you drink enough you can get drunk.

Capt. Picard: I learned about that the hard way.

Sarah: How many do you need to get drunk?

Geordi La Forge, David Bowie and Capt. Picard: 307.

David Bowie (slurred): -Sways- Twenty-seven is my FAVORITE letter. -Passes out-

Sarah: You really don't know how to write a script for someone who's supposed to be drunk, do you?

Frizz: No. Not really.

FINLAND!


	9. Chapter 9

The Sequel

Chapter 9 -- The Shortest Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

In the last chapter David Bowie got drunk on synthohol and because I have no idea how to write a script for someone who's supposed to be drunk, it wore off quickly with no hangover.

Sarah: No hangover? Darn!

David Bowie: Can I leave?

Frizz: Have I annoyed frightened or disturbed you during you time here?

David Bowie: Yes.

Frizz: Then you can leave.

And now for something completely different

Random French Guy: Vetchez la vache!

-Subtitles read "Fetch the cows!"-

Other Random French Guy: Ouvre la chien!

-Subtitles read "Open the dog!"-

Geordi La Forge: Who would want to open a dog?

Frizz: I don't know. Ask David Bowie. They're his song lyrics.

Geordi La Forge: They are?

Frizz: Only the thing about the dog, not the cows.

Sarah: Frizz, why is this chapter called "The Shortest Chapter"?

Frizz: Because I have writer's block.

Capt. Picard: Why do you title the chapter before you start writing then?

Frizz: Because that's just how I write.

Data: It would be more logical to title the chapter after it is completed rather than before.

Worf: Open the dog! Fetch the cows!

Capt. Picard: What dog? What cows?

Sarah: Are you suggesting that coconuts migrate?

Capt. Picard: No! Coconuts don't migrate!

Frizz: But do swallows?

Capt. Picard: Huh?

Data: Some swallows migrate, but coconuts do not.

Frizz: Shows how much you know.

Worf: -Short circuits-

Capt. Picard: How can he short circuit? He doesn't have circuits to short!

Worf is taken away by various medical people and rushed to the Clinic for Over-Reacting.

Geordi La Forge: How can he be rushed to a clinic? The nearest planet is 3000 miles away.

Capt. Picard: We have warp drive you know.

Geordi La Forge: Oh yeah. Right. Sorry.

Sarah: You're chapter's turning out to be quite long.

Frizz: It is.

Data: I believe if Worf were here he would inform us that there are only five people present.

Geordi La Forge: But if Worf were here there would be six people present.

So, my chapter turned out to be kinda long after all. It's summer! Hurray! You should review in celebration.


	10. Chapter 10

The Sequel

Chapter 10 -- The Clinic for Over-Reacting

Disclaimer: Not mine.

In the last chapter, Worf short circuited and got sent to a clinic for people who over-react to things.

Geordi La Forge: Let's go visit Worf.

Capt. Picard: Why? He's so annoying.

Data: I believe it would be polite to visit Worf.

Frizz: -Brings every one to the Clinic for Over-Reacting-

They wander aimlessly in the halls looking for Worf.

They suddenly see Capt. Jack Sparrow.

Frizz: Jack Sparrow! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be getting ready for the premiere of "Dead Man's Chest"?

Capt. Jack Sparrow: It's **CAPTAIN **Jack Sparrow! And no. I never get invited to movie premieres.

Sarah: Why not?

Capt. Jack Sparrow: Something about how not bathing in six years is offensive. I can't understand it. I'm a pirate! When would I have time to bath?

Geordi La Forge: So why are you here?

Capt. Jack Sparrow: Elizabeth thought that I was over-reacting to when she burned all the rum. I wasn't! She had no right to burn my rum! Even if it did get us off the island.

Capt. Picard: Well, we're trying to find Worf. You can come if you want.

Capt. Jack Sparrow: Will you take me out of here when you leave?

Capt. Picard: I don't think…

Frizz: YES! Absolutely! We'll take you with us!

Sarah: I thought that Dj was the one with the crush on him.

Frizz: Um... yeah… well… That's beside the point.

Sarah: What point? There was no point? When has there ever been a point?

Data: We should go now if we want to find Worf.

They continue looking for Worf.

Along the way the pass a man who looks and awful lot like what you might imagine King Richard III would look like.

Man Who Looks a Lot Like What You Might Imagine King Richard III Would Look Like: **A HORSE! A HORSE! MY KINGDOM FOR A HORSE! A HORSE! A HORSE! MY KINGDOM FOR A HORSE! **

And he went on like that for quite some time down the hall until he was too busy ranting to notice the wall coming up. He promptly crashed into it.

King Richard III: -**THUD**- A… horse… my kingdom for a … -Passes out-

Geordi La Forge: That was odd.

Capt. Jack Sparrow: Yeah. A lot of oddballs show up here.

Worf: You're one to talk.

Capt. Jack Sparrow: Yay! We found the fuzzy guy. Now we can leave right?

Worf: Fuzzy guy?

Sarah: -Brings everyone back to the Enterprise-

Dr. Crusher: You're back! Why'd you bring that guy? He smells like he hasn't bathed in six years.

Capt. Jack Sparrow: I'm Caption Jack Sparrow, love.

Dr. Crusher: Don't call me love.

Sarah: I thought she was Beverly Crusher in the script.

Frizz: She was, but I changed it.

Sarah: This is an _awful _way to spend a summer-break.

Umm… POTC 2 comes out in 10 days! Yay! That's all I can think about now.


	11. Chapter 11

The Sequel

Chapter 11 -- Ummm…

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Ummm… Er… Uhhh… I can't think of anything not POTC 2 related. It came out today! YAY! But I'm seeing it tomorrow. -Moans-

I guess I'm supposed to start the chappie now right?

Frizz: Hooray! YAAAY! Oh! Happy day! POTC 2 came out!

Dr. Crusher: Actually it came out about 300 years ago.

Frizz: I HATE this! -Brings everyone to a small suburban town near NYC-

Sarah: Frizz, why did you bring us home?

Frizz: So that I can continue saying YAY! POTC 2 is out!

Sarah: Okay. -Joins in Frizz's celebratory screaming-

Worf: Couldn't you have brought us somewhere more…interesting?

Frizz: Okay. -Brings everyone to the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean. But they can still breath and talk and stuff-

Capt. Picard: Why here?

Frizz: 'cus there might be sunken pirate ships down here.

Capt. Jack Sparrow: With treasure! -Grins greedily-

Sarah: So, how much money do you get paid for doing those movies?

Capt. Jack Sparrow: Paid? They don't pay me? Do they normally pay people?

Sarah: Yes.

Capt. Jack Sparrow: I bet they paid that idiot Will. They should pay me! I'm the star!

Worf: I thought you three were all the stars.

Capt. Jack Sparrow: Didn't you see the signs? The ones that say "Captain Jack is Back July 7"?

Worf: No.

Group of Scuba Diving Girls: OMG! It's Captain Jack Sparrow!

Capt. Jack Sparrow is chased across the ocean by the scuba diving girls.

I'm stopping here, because I really can't think of anything. I'll have new material after I see the movie.


	12. Chapter 12

The Sequel

Chapter 12 -- Completely Irrelevant

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Sorry I haven't updated for a while. I've been away at camp.

About forty years ago, for young men said "She loves you, yeah, yeah, yeah!" They also said "I saw her standing there" "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds" and" Turn off you mind, relax and float down stream". This is all completely irrelevant.

However, a bit of somewhat relevant information is this: The characters are still at the bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, and Capt. Jack Sparrow is being chased around by a bunch of scuba diving girls.

Frizz: -Makes Capt. Jack Sparrow disappear-

Now Very Disappointed Scuba Diving Girls: -Leave-

Sarah: I thought you were all psyched about writing about POTC.

Frizz: I was. But then I got The Hitchhikers Guide to the Galaxy TV show on DVD. And watched it all in one day.

Dr. Crusher: I'm assuming you're going to bring characters from it now, aren't you?

Frizz: Yeah.

Frizz: -Brings TV version Ford Prefect-

Ford Prefect: Oh. Hello. Where am I?

Frizz: The bottom of the Atlantic Ocean, earth.

Ford Prefect: _Great._

Sarah: Hey, Frizz, what's with the completely irrelevant opening?

Frizz: I was bored with the usual intros, so I copied someone else's, but changed the words a little.

Just then, something else completely irrelevant happened. A star went nova, destroying a race of people called the Namrege. The Namrege were the only race in existence to manage to turn aluminum into gold. After they managed to do this, they turned almost all the aluminum on their planet into gold, thereby switching there values and making aluminum a great deal more valuable than gold. Since the Namrege never made it to their own moon, nobody ever found out or cared.

Ford Prefect: If you don't mind, I'm going to go vanish in a puff of smoke.

Ford Prefect: -Does just that-

Capt. Picard: I have the oddest feeling that even if we did mind, he would have vanished anyway.

Worf: I often wonder why humans constantly state the obvious.

Ford Prefect: I think it's because otherwise, their brains would stop functioning.

Capt. Picard: Didn't you just vanish in a puff of smoke?

Ford Prefect: Yes, I did.

Capt. Picard: Then why did you come back?

Ford Prefect: I didn't come back. I was here the whole time.

Capt. Picard: But you said you vanished!

Ford Prefect: I did.

Data: I believe that this is going nowhere.

Ford Prefect: He's right. Are you a robot?

Data: Negative. I am an android.

Ford Prefect: Are you paranoid and manically depressed?

Data: Again, negative. I have no emotion. At least not until one of the movies.

Ford Prefect: Good. I'm sick of manically depressed androids.

Marvin: I can understand that. I'm sick of _being_ a manically depressed android. But, then again, I've never been anything else.

Just then something relevant happened. A piano came falling from the sky (even though they're under water, but we'll worry about that later) and crushed Marvin.

Ford Prefect: Thank Zarquon for that.

Worf: Who?

Ford Prefect: Haven't you even heard of the Great Prophet Zarquon?

Worf: No.

Ford Prefect: Why not?

Dr. Crusher: How did a piano fall from the sky if we're under water?

Sarah: Have the laws of reality ever applied around here.

Capt. Picard: They once did.

Frizz: No. That was a myth.

Now you click the little "Go" button and write something. Hopefully something nice. Oh, and sorry if I spelled "Zarquon" wrong.


	13. Chapter 13

The Sequel

Chapter 13 -- I Have _Got _to Keep That Cat Off the Keyboard!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

During the last chapter Ford Prefect entered the story. He'll probably leave soon.

Frizz: Ford, please go away.

Ford Prefect: Why?

Frizz: Because I'm writing another story with you as a main character.

Ford Prefect: -Leaves-

Sarah: -Brings everyone the goat-infested planet Essuoral-

Frizz: Why here?

Sarah: You tell me. It's your story.

Fred: Hi!

Capt. Picard: What are you doing here?

Fred: Well, I got killed again in an accident involving an egg beater and some chicken wings and was reincarnated into a goat on this planet.

Worf: An egg beater and chicken wings?

Fred: It was a very odd accident.

Data: I believe that ljgfsQW

Dr. Crusher: Huh?

Frizz: I have _got _to keep that cat off the keyboard!

Random Goat: Hello!

Sarah: Oh! Hello! And who might you be?

Random Goat: I might be Herbert the Goat, but then again I might be Manfred the Goat. I also might be Mike the Goat, but it's hard to say for sure.

Sarah: Okay.

Capt. Picard: Why do the weirdest characters appear here?

Fred: Because people like weird things.

Herbert/Manfred/Mike the Goat: I also might be Andy Warhol, but I don't think he was a goat.

Dr. Crusher: He could have been reincarnated into one.

Herbert/Manfred/Mike the Goat: True.

Frizz: So should I put you down as "Herbert/Manfred/Mike/Andy Warhol the Goat"?

Herbert/Manfred/Mike the Goat: You could, but that would take some time to type out, wouldn't it? How 'bout this: We just call me "Eugene the Goat".

Sarah: Why "Eugene"?

Eugene the Goat: Well, I might also be Eugene. You can never really be sure of such things.

Capt. Picard: You're a very philosophical goat aren't you?

Eugene the Goat: I try to be. There aren't many philosophical goats out there in the universe.

Will Eugene ever find out who he truly is? Will Fred ever explain the bizarre accident involving an egg beater and some chicken wings? Will this story ever make sense? Probably not!


	14. Chapter 14

The Sequel

Chapter 14 -- Why does the sky depict paintings by Andy Warhol?

Disclaimer: Not mine.

In the last chapter the character went to the goat-infested planet Essuoral where they met up with Fred (now a goat) and another goat who, after much debate, decided that his name was Eugene.

During their time here, the characters have noticed that the sky of Essuoral depicts paintings by Andy Warhol. The painting depicted changes every 15 minutes.

Sarah: Why does the sky depict paintings by Andy Warhol?

Fred: I've often wondered that.

Eugene: Oh, this planet is heavily influenced by Andy Warhol. Everyone is famous, but only for fifteen minutes and we all love shoes…

Capt. Picard: But you're all goats? Goats don't wear shoes.

Eugene: Well, we can dream, can't we?

Capt. Picard: I suppose.

Dr. Crusher: Wait! If this is a planet light years from Earth, how do you know about Andy Warhol?

Frizz: Because I told them about him.

Data: I believe that Andy Warhol and this conversation are both illogical.

Worf: Are you a Vulcan?

Data: Nirsh.

Sarah: Huh?

Data: That is Vulcan for "no".

Dr. Crusher: Ooh! Look! The sky is changing! Now it's depicting lots of pictures of Marilyn Monroe, each in different colors!

Frizz: I liked "Campbell's Soup Can" better.

Worf: Me too.

Eugene: I think my favorite is "Self-Portrait"

Frizz: I can't decide my favorite.

Sarah: Who is Andy Warhol?

Frizz: -Moans-

Dr. Crusher: My favorite Andy Warhol painting is "Daisy"

Capt. Picard: Doesn't anyone else find it strange that this is a natural phenomenon?

Eugene: Like I said before, we're all very influenced by Andy Warhol. Even the sky.

Sarah: What about the trees? Or the ground? Or the water? Or the soup?

Fred: All that too.

Summer's almost over! No! No! Why? Aug! -Dies- Review!


	15. Chapter 15

The Sequel

Chapter 15 -- The Return of the Part-Time Stapling Machine Joke, a Walking Slinky, Munchkin Massacres and Other Perfectly Normal Phenomena

Disclaimer: Not mine.

In the last chapter the character noticed that the sky depicted paintings by Andy Warhol.

Eugene: Sarah, can I ask you something?

Sarah: Sure.

Eugene: Are you a part-time stapling machine?

Sarah: Yes. I was going to quit, but Frizz talked me out of it.

Dr. Crusher: How?

Frizz: I told her it's a great joke.

Just then, a walking slinky walked past them.

Fred: Ooo! A walking slinky!

Worf: Strange. I've only seen them walk down stairs.

Capt. Picard: Let's follow it!

They followed the slinky. It lead them too a pile of squished munchkins (the inside of a donut, not the people that populate Oz)

Frizz: It's a munchkin massacre!

Data: - For completely unknown reasons, starts laughing like a mad man-

Capt. Picard: Data, why are you laughing?

Data: A munchkin massacre! HA!

Walking Slinky: -Explodes-

Eugene: The slinky exploded!

Fred: Cool!

Eugene: I really liked that slinky!

Dr. Crusher: Oh! Don't be so sentimental! Things explode every day!

Eugene: I suppose you're right.

Worf: Funny, how something can just… explode like that.

This is where Worf was wrong. Exploding is a perfectly normal phenomenon.

Data: It is also strange that the sky can depict painting by Andy Warhol.

This is where Data was wrong. The sky depicting paintings by pop artists is a perfectly normal phenomenon.

Capt. Picard: It's also very odd that a person can be a stapling machine.

Frizz: Or that a joke about a stapling machine can go on for so long.

This is where Frizz and Capt. Picard where right. Finally! This was starting to annoy me. This whole joke about where people where wrong and that things that are defiantly _not_ perfectly normal phenomena are perfectly normal phenomena and it's a wonder I was able to spell "phenomena" on the first try, I mean …

Fred: SHUT UP!

Okay.

A few interesting facts: This chapter has the longest title of all chapters in Strange Happenings and The Sequel, the Part-Time Stapling Machine joke is the longest running joke in both fics, flying moose are a perfectly normal phenomena and reviewing now is a good idea.


	16. Chapter 16

The Sequel

Chapter 16 -- Some More Perfectly Normal Phenomena, Plus One Truly Awful Joke

Disclaimer: Not mine.

In the last chapter, the characters witnessed some perfectly normal phenomena. And the return of the part-time stapling machine joke.

An Evil Monkey with a Spoon: Hello!

Frizz: GAHH! -Hides behind a tree-

Eugene: Oh. Hello. What are you doing here?

An Evil Monkey with a Spoon: I just came to ask Sarah a quick question. Are you are stapling machine?

Sarah: Only part time.

An Evil Monkey with a Spoon: Okay then. -Vanishes-

Frizz: -Come out from behind the tree-

Data: Strange. The evil monkeys with spoons have not been around since the second chapter of the original story.

Capt. Picard: How can a person be a stapling machine anyway?

Dr. Crusher: Stapling machines are perfectly normal phenomena

Sarah: Hey! I have a joke! Why did the chicken lay an egg?

…

Sarah: To get to the other side!

All: O o

Worf: That… is one truly awful joke.

Data: Awful jokes are perfectly normal phenomena.

Frizz: There are far too many of them in the world.

Eugene: I believe that without awful joke, we would never know a funny joke when we heard it.

Fred: I concur!

Data: Ooo! I have a good joke! There was this guy, and he went into a bar and he walked up to the counter. He saw this other guy with a dog. He asked "Does your dog bite?" the other guy said no, so he sat down. Ten minutes later the dog is ripping the guys leg off! He says "You said your dog doesn't bite!" The other guy says "That's not my dog!"

Frizz: -cracks up-

Suddenly, a branch from a tree fell and hit Capt. Picard in the head and knocked him out cold.

Then, the screen went all wiggly.

Capt. Picard: -Wakes up in sick bay, with Dr. Crusher standing over him-

Capt. Picard: Oh. So, it was all a dream?

Dr. Crusher: No. This is the dream. You're still on Essuoral.

Capt. Picard: That's odd.

Dr. Crusher: Actually, things like this are a perfectly normal phenomena.

Screen: -Goes all wiggly again-

Capt. Picard: -Wakes up-

Frizz: … and that's how I was turned into a newt.

Capt. Picard: A newt?

Frizz: …Well, I got better.

Sarah: Would you happened to have any self-ejecting tomatoes?

How many of you thought that the story was over when Picard woke up the first time? How many of you thought that Data's joke was funny? I need to know!


	17. Chapter 17

The Sequel

Chapter 17 --Problems with the Narration

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Narrator: In the last chapter the characters experienced one truly awful joke.

Dr. Crusher: When did we get a narrator?

Sarah: The author got tired of narration, so she hired someone.

Fred: I though Frizz was the narrator and author.

Frizz: Sort of. The original narrator and author is totally insane. I'm an alternate persona, who's exactly the same, but with Q-powers.

Narrator: So, when do I get paid?

Eugene: You've only said one line of narration. You'll get paid after you do more.

No he won't! My stories aren't for prophet, so I don't get any money.

Narrator: If I'm not getting paid I'm not going to work here!

Yes you are!

Narrator: No I'm not! -Stomps off in a huff-

I guess this means I have to narrate again, right?

Data: I do not understand what the problem with narrating is.

Frizz: Simple. More work. She's a lazy bum.

No I'm not! -Stomps off in a huff-

Fred: That… is not good.

Worf: …

Eugene: Ooh! He exploded!

Sarah: You see! This is why we need a narrator! Without one the readers don't know about anything that goes on unless someone says it!

Dr. Crusher: Who reads this story anyway?

Entipy: I do!

Frizz: Reading my stories is not a perfectly normal phenomenon.

Fred: Hey! Entipy is back!

Entipy: Hi Fred!

Eugene?

Data: I believe this story needs a narrator.

Sarah: I believe all people with seven arms are weird!

Entipy: I believe Frizz is crazy!

All: Me too!

Frizz: Since the author quit, I'll tell you for her… REVIEW!


	18. Chapter 18

The Sequel

Chapter 18 -- The End of Everything!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Hello! I've decided to narrate again. Not so much because it's vital to understanding the story as that Entipy obviously didn't understand what was going on in the last chapter.

Entipy: Excuses me?

What?

Entipy: I do object to being mocked over the internet!

Sorry.

Frizz: Monday is the end of everything!

Sarah: NOOO! They've made chocolate illegal!

Frizz: No! Not that! I'm getting braces on Monday. For the second time.

Sarah: -Sigh of relief- Good.

Capt. Picard: You really want people to feel bad for you, don't you?

Frizz: Of course! They may feel so bad for me that they review.

Mrs.OhMyGodWhatAnAbsurdlyRidiculouslyLongNameIt'sHardlyWorthTypingOhWell ItDoesn'tComeUpAgain: -Explodes-

Eugene: GASP! Mrs. OhItSeemsIWasWrongItDoesComeUpAgainOhWell exploded!

Fred: Why did you say "GASP" and not just do it?

Eugene: It will all become clear to you soon.

Data: Today is the tomorrow we were worrying about yesterday.

Dr. Crusher: Huh?

Suddenly, Andy Warhol appeared out of nowhere

Andy Warhol: WTF?

Reader: Hey! He can't say that! This story is rated K!

Frizz: OMG! ANDY WARHOL!

Frizz: -Runs up and hugs Andy Warhol-

Andy Warhol: GAHH! _NEVER_ touch me!

Sarah: Why not?

Andy Warhol: Because I said so.

Sarah: -Pokes Andy Warhol in the arm-

Sarah: -Pokes him again-

Sarah: -Continues until…-

Andy Warhol: STOP IT! Say, why does the sky depict one of my paintings?

Eugene: This planet is heavily influenced by you.

Andy Warhol: Oh. Even the sky?

Eugene: Yes.

Andy Warhol: -Explodes-

Frizz:**_ NO! _**Why? Why?

Data: I wonder why things explode here so often.

Eugene: It will all become clear to you soon.

What will Frizz do about the explosion of Andy Warhol? Will Data and Fred ever completely understand the universe? I don't know!


	19. Chapter 19

The Sequel

Chapter 19 -- A Jar of Almonds

Disclaimer: Not mine.

In the last chapter Andy Warhol exploded. Frizz is still crying.

Capt. Picard: -Dies at random-

Frizz: -Continues to cry over the death of Andy Warhol-

Fred: So, you're in love with Andy Warhol?

Frizz: -Sniff Sniff Weep Weep- Yes. -Sniff Weep-

Sarah: Okay, lemme get this straight. So, normal teenage girls fall in love with Johnny Depp, a _hot_, _living_, _actor._ You fall in love with Andy Warhol, an _ugly_, _dead_, pop _artist_. Who was gay when he was alive!

Frizz: Yes. Haven't you realized I'm not normal in any way at all?

Data: I have.

Frizz: Besides, Andy Warhol was hot in his ugliness.

Eugene: Weirdo.

Andy Warhol: Hello.

Frizz: -Screams- -Runs up to hug him, but stops herself-

Dr. Crusher: I thought you died.

Andy Warhol: People never die. They just go to department stores.

Dr. Crusher: So… you went to a department store?

Andy Warhol: Yes.

Sarah: I'm bored with this place.

Sarah: -Brings everyone to a totally empty department store-

Eugene: Ooo! I've never been to a department store! Have you, Fred?

Fred: No. I've never really wanted to go to a department store.

Andy Warhol: Why not? Everything is plastic.

Frizz: -Doesn't say anything, just stares at Andy Warhol-

Data: Ooo! Look! A jar of almonds! I love almonds!

Sarah: -Gasp- Chocolate! -Takes the chocolate off the shelf and eats it-

Dr. Crusher: I'm pretty sure that's illegal.

Sarah: Who cares? There's no one here. Besides, I'm omnipotent!

Who knew? Data loves Almonds. Review!


	20. Chapter 20

The Sequel

Chapter 20 -- What a stupid concept!

Disclaimer: Not mine.

In the last chapter everyone went to a department store.

Eugene: Hey! Look! Its six pictures of Marilyn Monroe, each in a different color!

Andy Warhol: Hey! I painted those!

Fred: Really?

Andy Warhol: Yes.

Data: What a stupid concept!

Andy Warhol: Yes, it is.

Dr. Crusher: But, it's you work. How can you call it stupid?

Andy Warhol: Because it is.

Sarah: (To Frizz) He makes no sense.

Frizz: Yes. Isn't it wonderful?

Sarah: Then again, you don't make sense either. You two are perfect for each other.

Andy Warhol: No we are not!

Fred: Ooo! Look! It's a chair made entirely out of salmon!

Eugene: Is that possible?

Frizz: Apparently.

Data: -Wanders off in search of more almonds-

Frizz: -Sits in the chair made entirely out of salmon- What a stupid concept.

Andy Warhol: What? The android or the chair?

Frizz: The chair.

And now for something completely different!

Andy Warhol: What? The android or the chair?

Frizz: The ch… Hey! Wait a minute! This is exactly the same!

Oh, I'm terrible sorry!

And now for something completely different… The Larch

The Larch: -Doesn't say anything because it is a tree and trees do not talk-… -At least not yet-

Fred: What is a larch?

Data: A tree.

Fred: Oh.

And now for something completely different

Data: What a stupid concept!

Sarah: No! Turkey Olympics is a stupid concept.

Eugene: Turkeys are a stupid concept.

Andy Warhol: Death is a stupid concept.

I'm sorry to say that this is the last chapter of this story. But, fear not! The third in the trilogy, titled "Oh No, Not Again" is coming to a computer near you!

Reader: What a stupid concept.


End file.
